


Phone Calls

by Blake09



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dominant Armitage Hux, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake09/pseuds/Blake09
Summary: Keeping professional during calls is something that General Hux has no problem with. Throw Kylo Ren into the mix, and he might just crack.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 23





	Phone Calls

The slight shifting of something below him is what brought Ethan Hux back from his thoughts. 2 hours the call had been droning on for, '2 hours too long' Hux thought, 'The whole situation could've been avoided if I had been put in charge'. The young General looked down below his desk to see a familiar set of raven black locks, threading his fingers through he slightly tugged Kylos head up from his position at the base of Hux's cock. A pair of hazel brown eyes locked onto Hux's ice blue ones, gleaming with a sense of happiness that Ethan knew Kylo would've portrayed if his mouth wasnt already occupied. 

Hux was proud of him, Kylo could tell. He had lasted 2 hours as his role of silent cockwarmer, although he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't bored. 2 hours with nothing but the slight touch of Ethan's long fingertips in his scalp every so often and the feel of his rock hard cock scraping the back of his throat. He wanted to move, suck off Hux properly, ride him even during the meeting, anything to satisfy the desperate desire settling in the pit of his stomach. 

His silent prayers seemed to pay off when he felt Hux's slender fingers leave his scalp, only to gasp as he felt himself get pulled up into the older mans lap by the back of his neck. Warm lips met his, a tongue slipping through to tease at his own. Hux smirked, pulling back only to suck a deep purple mark onto Kylo's neck when they separated, feeling Kylo's body relax ontop of him. 

"W-what about the meeting Sir..fuck." Kylo managed to groan out, feeling soft fingertips trace up and down his back. He knew that if they were caught, there would be some serious issues. Though the potential chance of them getting caught made Kylo groan, the sharp dig of Hux's teeth deep in his shoulder as he growled out a response made him groan louder. 

"The meeting can wait darling. For now, I want you to ride me." Licking a stripe up Kylo's naked shoulder before sinking his teeth deep into his flesh again, he heard the knight whine and he knew he won. "Do try to mute yourself though my dear." He teased, drawing patterns on Ren's naked back whilst his free hand pressed the unmute button on his screen, voicing his answer to the Colonel's question. 

The Knight rolled his eyes, biting his lip hard as his deft fingers reached behind himself to pull out the plug Hux had stuffed him full of 2 hours before. He felt Hux's fingers grab the warm metal, chucking it to a far corner of his office before impatiently tugging Ren closer by his hair, wrapping his hand around the younger man's hips. The head of Hux's cock teased at Kylo's hole, before Kylo leaned up and sank himself down slowly until his thighs met the older man's again, sighing in relief. 

"Move." The General commanded, thanking whatever higher power that this wasn't a video call. Although, he knew that Kylo wouldn't say no to a public fucking. He dug his fingers deeper into the naked man's hips leaving bruises for all to know that at least the fearsome warrior belonged to someone. He heard the rambling of the Colonel, but focused on the incredible way Kylo was riding him. 

Neither man would last long, both knew it. Kylo rode Hux as hard as he could, needing the release after having 2 hours of being denied his own pleasure. Hux sank his teeth into the Knights neck and Kylo was lost. He let out a long moan, feeling Hux's hips thrust up to meet him, a smug chuckle escaping the older man. 

"Knew you couldn't keep quiet for long, you gorgeous, desperate little whore." Hux grunted, tightening his grip on Kylo's hips to stop him moving, thrusting his own hips harder into the man, hearing the Colonel on the other side of the call question the noise. He stopped his movement, pulling out of Ren.  
"I'm afraid I'll have to cut this meeting short, it appears someone else has taken my interest." Kylo's eyes widened as he saw the hungry, possessive gleam in the blue orbs he knew too well. Hux ended the call, standing up and throwing Kylo back onto the desk, spreading the boys legs as wide as he could before slamming back into him much faster then before. 

"Fuck..." Kylo's head slammed back against the hard wooden desk, trying to wrap his legs around Hux's waist.  
"Stay fucking still, keep your legs spread for me you slut." Hux demanded, pinning the mans hands above his head, letting his body take control as his thrusts became sloppier, feeling himself come closer to release. His mouth attached to Kylo's neck, leaving deep purple marks as his fingers wrapped around the younger mans cock, moving his hand at the same pace as his hips, whispering in his ear, "Cum for me." 

Kylo came hard, finally receiving the release he'd desired for too long. He heard Hux grunt and cum deep inside of him, fucking him through both of their orgasms before stilling inside him, panting softly. Once he had gotten his breath back, Hux leaned back and sat back down in his chair, keeping inside of Kylo whilst tugging him back into his lap. Kylo sluggishly stuck out a hand, using the force to grasp the plug Hux had thrown to the side. He passed the plug to Ethan, resting his head on his shoulder, a slight shudder running through his body. 

Hux lifted Ren off his cock, sliding the now-cold plug back into the Knight, keeping his own cum deep inside him, chuckling at the groan of content he got from him. He slipped off his greatcoat, wrapping it around the boy. It didn't fit the taller mans frame, being tailored exactly to him, but he growled and licked a stripe up Ren's throat - seeing his Kylo in his clothes made his possessive streak gleam. 

"I'm going to get so many questions tomorrow, hope you realise what you've done sweetheart." Hux softly threatened, hearing Kylo giggle into his shoulder. He didn't really care what happened and Ren knew that. All he did care about in that moment was having Kylo Ren on the brink of sleep in his lap, the quiet whimpers he let out as Hux stroked up and down his back and the quiet drumming of their hearts as the couple fell into an easy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed. Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
